I Kissed a Girl
by CelestialDragon423
Summary: AU. Rin is a struggling college student in love, simply put. After a night of contemplation, she realizes she might be a lesbian. What does her new friend Sesshomaru have to say after her little "experiment"?


I Kissed a Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. Enough said, and I don't own the song I Kissed a Girl either. Enjoy.

* * *

You know, it's just not fair how little success some women have with the opposite sex. Right now, and what seems to be all of my life, I've felt like one of those people. Guys are supposedly "attracted to me", for what seems like a week, and then I'm dumped flat on my ass. My older friend, Kagome, says college guys are just that way, and that I should keep trying. There are some real gems hidden in all the useless rock, but she would say that considering she got a huge hunk of hanyou. Though, a lot of times I don't admire her because the guy can be so rude. What can you say though; it's obvious they're in love.

Here I am though, with less than a year left of college, and nothing to show for it but a loss of virginity, and no catches worth my time. I glared at the cabinet that held my futon from my bathroom mirror. The contents it held were the only bed set that I could sleep on anymore, without remembering all those awful experiences. After the first two "relationships" I learned to not sleep with the guy, no matter what, unless he lasted more than two months. Even then, it was better safe then sorry. Those two resulted in me donating those futons, and having to get new ones too.

Glancing around my room, I could see why there was no sex appeal. The walls were a light blue, with green and white polka dots on them, and decorated with pictures of fairies and demons. All the furniture was polished black oak, and was covered in pictures of me and my friends, and a couple of me and my family. My book shelf held tons of manga, with full sets of Bleach, and other various series, along with some children's books on dragons, fairies, magicians, pirates, and anything else fantasy you could think of. I was addicted to the silly things. There was also a shelf dedicated to my extensive anime collections. My dresser with all my clothes was behind shoji screen that matched my walls. There was the large cabinet next to my book shelf that housed my futon, pillows, and sheets, and it was covered in papers that had my doodles on them. The sheets, pillows, and futon matched my room with green, white, and blue stripes and polka dots.

There was another dirty secret housed in that cabinet. An obscenely large stuffed animal collection of any soft and overly bright creatures had accumulated over the years. My first was my baby toy Riho the fluffy white stuffed dog, which was still soft as the day I got it, if not somewhat battered because I still sleep with it every night. From there, my second favorite would be my raccoon with the rainbow fluffy tail. All the others were just gifts. No matter what, everyone I knew got me another stuffed animal for every occasion. Some of my best friends would even get me another present and say that the toy was more payment than gift.

My desk was something I wasn't proud of. My whole room was my shrine of cleanliness, while my little workspace looked like someone had puked up a garbage dump. Random pencils and pens scattered under various layers of papers were the most visible. I'm sure though, that there were candy wrappers, recites, gum, and maybe the occasional wild beaver sitting dormant there as well. My laptop currently sat plugged into the wall, on top of the entire catastrophe. I had got a skin to cover it, which was decorated in an animal pattern. The same pattern that was from the company that produced the stuffed animal raccoon I mentioned earlier, and a good portion of my stuffed animal collection.

Shuddering in shame, I left the bathroom, and glanced down at my backpack. This was probably the pinnacle of my immaturity. Everything inside it matched, including the backpack itself. Yes, everything. That wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't more of the animals that decorated my laptop and cupboard. You wouldn't think that a company would make so much merchandise in school supplies, but man oh man they did. From paper, and art supplies, to scissors, sticky notes, and calculator skins, they made it. Worst of all was I bought it. So much crap and I bought it. Don't get me wrong, all of the stuff is quite durable and long lasting, and its all things that I need for college, it's just that it shouldn't be in my room. It should be in an eight year old girl's room.

Shaking myself out of my reverie once more, I took one more look in the mirror before I left. Tonight I was being forced to a party with Sango and Kagome, and I had to look my best or else they would dress me. Trust me that is a fate worse than death. I decide on black jeans, a billowy white top, and a black and rainbow polka doted bandana. Nothing special, but enough not to piss off the "mother" unit. Grabbing a light, black, shoulder tote, I slipped my wallet, keys, and cell phone in it before I walked to the front door. In less than a minute, my white flats were on my feet, and I was locking the door behind me.

I share an apartment outside the university with a girl named Akina, and we both share rent fees. We come from different worlds though, so we don't see each other much. She is into athletics, mainly track, and I'm a photographer in my spare time, when not studying to be an electronics engineer. We know enough about each other, and get along pretty well, so that's all that matters. No need for a really in-depth relationship between us, in my opinion. She was out for the week though, at a track meet.

Like a thundering heard of elephants, my friends came running up the stairs in their party finery. Sango had decided on a deep purple spaghetti strap dress and heels, while Kagome was wearing a black skirt and a fancy red tank top with leather ankle high boots. As usual, both the older girls looked stunning.

"Rin, why did you have to get an apartment on the top, bloody floor," Sango panted, clutching her side. Kagome nodded in agreement, to out of breath to throw in her own two cents.

I smirked, "I just wanted to give all my guests a hard time, you know? There's nothing like the gratification of seeing everyone pant for their lives after coming to see me. It gives me warm fuzzies inside." Both girls glared at me, before turning around and dejectedly walking back down the endless flights of stairs. There wasn't any elevator, so you just had to deal with getting your exercise. In the back of my mind, as we exited towards the train station, I knew that this was going to be a terrible night.

* * *

It's sort of annoying when your subconscious is right, I thought drily, sitting at the bar. One step through the door, and Kagome and Sango had been dragged off by their boyfriends, InuYasha and Miroku, and I was left to go sit at the bar, and wait till they decided to head out for home. This was just tradition for me, and I just had the one desire to go home. Thinking over my life was not always the best thing to do at a bar.

Watching the couples dance, I wondered about all my romantic failures. All those men had one thing in common, they were male. Otherwise, I had a vastly different spectrum I had gone through. There were demons, humans, half demons, priests, and any other race you could think of. Athletes, book worms, nerds, intellectuals, Goths, and bad boys alike were all useless. Every guy was totally different from the last, and all never showed any prospect.

Something niggled in the back of my head, and as the next song came on, I had an epiphany. Listening closely, I sipped my mango ramune, and started to make a decision.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
_

_Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

That was truly the answer to my problems! Well, indirectly of course. I wasn't having any luck with men, not because of them, but because of me! I must be lesbian, which caused me to make our relationships bomb. There was never a time where I was attracted to a girl's body exactly, but I had never really thought of the idea as repulsive at all. I must have never considered the idea because I was always so positive I was straight. But, now that I think about it, I can very well be a lesbian. With that thought in mind, a wave of relief crossed over me. There was never anything wrong with me.

Now that I knew what to do, I scanned the crowd. There were plenty of nice looking women out there, but all of them seemed to be quite straight with the way they were dancing with men. Then, like my beacon of hope, I saw to girls dancing provocatively together. Well, kinda, one with long blackish brunettish hair was dancing very provocatively, while the other lighter haired one seemed to be stiff, and unresponsive. The brunette leaned in, and kissed the other, and I watched as the blond responded well at first, and then shoved the girl off her.

With the lights, it was impossible to tell what the women looked like, much less their hair color, and it was hard to track the light haired woman as she walked into the crowd. She then stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and began to dance with another woman. Looking back, I saw the brunette start making out with another man, and decided that the blond would be my perfect test subject. It was time to see if I am truly a lesbian.

As quick as possible, I made my way through the throng of bodies. Finally, I got behind the tall blond woman, and I took a deep breath. Without further ado, I tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned, and I reached up, grabbed her shoulders, closed my eyes, and planted one right on her mouth. For a moment, she was like a complete statue, and then she gently began to respond.

Just like in the song, she tasted like cherry Chap Stick, and it felt like something right and wrong. Before I could get a grip, she took hold of my hair lightly, and started to run her tongue over my lips, asking for entrance. Not knowing what to think, I opened my mouth to her, and was shot straight to heaven. She caressed my tongue gently, and tasted my whole mouth. I did the same, and felt sharp canines nearly pierce my lip. Apparently she was a demon. Then the situation jumped back to me and I realized what I was doing. Quickly I pulled away and ran out the exit.

On the tram home, I texted Kagome and Sango to let them know I left early. I made sure to shut off my phone afterwards, just incase they saw me and wanted to interrogate me. Really, in the end, there was nothing to say. I had just found out that I was a lesbian, who REALLY enjoyed kissing. In the back of my mind, I was sort of sad I didn't find out who that girl was. From what I could tell, I bet we would have had one hell of a relationship. Sighing dejectedly, I watched as the scenery zipped by.

* * *

Groaning, I rolled out of my futon as someone banged furiously at the door. Glaring at my alarm clock, I saw it was ten in the morning. I had been up all night, staring at the ceiling thinking about my new sexual orientation. It was going to be difficult to explain to my friends, and I know they would deny it for a while, but in the end, I think they would come to terms with it.

Sighing, I pulled on some jeans and a white and black t-shirt, before stepping out to the front door. I really couldn't imagine who would be here, unless it was Kagome or Sango. That made me nervous as I opened the door, knowing that I wasn't really ready to talk to them about it. But wasn't it a surprise when I found someone totally different, standing on my door step.

In front of me, was what looked like something out of one of my mythology kid's books. A demon, who looked to be six foot two, looked down on me with piercing and somewhat cold amber eyes. His hair was long and flowing sliver that was held up by a leather strap in a pony tail. He was immaculately groomed with a white polo shirt on, and dark blue jeans, and he was here obviously on business.

In a deep voice, he asked me, "You are Rin Natsuka?" I was barely able to nod.

"Why do you look so surprised? You didn't think I would allow you to get away with the stunt you pulled last night, did you?"

I shook my head roughly, "I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what you are talking about, now I should get going, so it was nice talking to you, and-"

"You don't recognize me," he said lightly.

I was brought out of my babbling, "I have never seen you in my life."

I watched as he bowed, "I am Sesshomaru Takahashi, half brother of InuYasha, your friend, and-"

"You're InuYasha's brother? Well, it's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we still haven't met before, and I have some really pressing needs to see too."

At that, he smirked, "We have met, my dear. You couldn't have possibly forgotten last night, could you? I have to say, I'm very lucky that my brother's wench knew you, or else I never would have found you. Quite the guts you have, though, I've never met such a forward woman."

My jaw dropped, and I couldn't breath. I HADN'T kissed a woman! This man was the one I made out with last night? He must have tasted like cherries becuase of the other woman who had kissed him! Oh my god, I never would have even braved a thought of doing that with him. This guy was obviously out of league, and probably not my type.

"Now," he said lightly, pushing past me into the apartment, and shutting the door, "We have some unfinished business. I don't like when women throw themselves at me, and then leave me hanging quite like you did. Then again, you would have to be the first to have done so." Before I could even get a word in, I was pressed against the wall, and being ravaged by his tongue. I moaned, and thought, if I get this guy, I don't think I ever have any reason, to say I thought he was a girl. Promptly, I was then pushed towards my bedroom.


End file.
